


Love On Guard

by CrazzGurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daycare, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazzGurl/pseuds/CrazzGurl
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is new daycare taker at Karasuno Daycare. Officer Sawamura Daichi keeps patrolling around the daycare, taking opportunity to peek into the daycare to see the silver haired male. Trying to gather his courage, Daichi goes to the daycare taker to give the tangerines for the kids. Everytime Suga smiles, Daichi realises that time he keeps fall in love with Suga





	Love On Guard

**Author's Note:**

> i'm suck at summary. I'm sorry

It was very warm day since it’s the beginning of summer. Soft kettles soft, aromatic coffee scents and sweet voice humming filled the small space of the coffee shop. Yet, there was not many customers in that afternoon.

There had a silver-haired guy cleaning the cups behind the counter. His name is Sugawara Koushi, 26 years old. He worked at his family coffee shop as a barista. He lived by himself in very small apartment which was cheap and near the coffee shop.

The door’s bell rang

“Welcome to-ouh Eita!” a guy called Eita walked into the coffee shop. Semi Eita, Suga’s cousin. Both of them always misunderstood as twins like hecks they’re look alike! Like copy and ‘paste! Perhaps their genes are same. Semi Eita had silver hair which darker, eyes much sharper, sharper jawlines than Suga’s and taller than Suga too. However, Suga didn’t like to call short. You can tell Semi is masculine and handsome guy while Suga is the most fragile angel you ever seen. Semi was Suga’s best buddy and also brother in health or pain especially Suga was the only children in his family.

“Yo! How is my cousin?” Semi sat at the counter with grin on his handsome face.

“I’m good but we don’t really have many customers for today, though,” Suga said. “What do you want? The usual?” in Suga’s hand already there had a cup.  
“Yes! Double cream please. I think I want something sweet today,”

“Strange,” Suga scoffed but ignored by his cousin. “Coming up!” Suga filled the cup with espresso. Yes, Suga loved his work so much. The aromatic scent, fresh brewed coffee beans and the fact that the shop was far from town made Suga not to worry about the pollution or vehicle’s noise or anything. However, he didn’t like when the shop is full and chaotic. There were many things to handle.

After finished the drink, he placed the cup on the counter. “Your drink, sir,” he wiped with a handkerchief 

“Thank you,” Semi took a sip from the drink. He moaned the taste. “Mhmm.. perfect as always,” yes, Semi loved Suga’s drink from bottom of his heart and it really made Suga happy to hear people love the drink he made for them.

“Where have you been?”

“There has an orphanage is going to shut down end of this week and there still have some kids hadn’t adopted. The orphanage is trying hard to keep all the kids will take care by a family because they don’t want the kids become homeless. It’s sad. Poor kids,” Semi took another sip of the drink.

“Orphanage? Adopt?”

“Yeah. The orphanage allow to take and adopt the children. Of course there will have some documents to fill and stuffs but the rules are not stricter than usual. Why you are asking? Are you interested?” Semi eyed his cousin 

Suga rubbed back of his neck. “I’m not quite sure tho,” for Suga, having a kid sure is interesting and troubles too.

Semi finished his drink and put the cup back on the counter. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow is my call day off,”

“Good. You will follow me tomorrow,” Semi took out money from his wallet and put it on the tips’ plate.

“Where?”

“We will meet the kids. If you interested, just let me take care everything for you,” Semi winked and walked to the door.

“Semi!” Suga called for his cousin as the latter turned on his heels.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks to help me with that and the tips as well,”

“Dude! We are cousins mean we are bros too, right?”

“Right,”

“Great! See you tomorrow, Suga,” he walked out the shop

“Hm. Bye,”

 

The next day, Semi and Suga went to the orphanage. The building was a very old building, some paint were peeling off from the wall and making the building duller. No wonder they want to shut the orphanage down. Suga assumed the orphanage didn’t get donation for renovation the building.

When he entered the building, he saw some happy even faces even in poor situation and at poor place. The kids were playing happily without noticing their appearance 

“Are you Mr. Sugawara?” a old man like in his late 60’s greeted Suga

“Yes, I’m Sugawara Koushi,” he replied with a bow

“You can see around and play with the kids. You can get know them with that way in no time. If you do like any kid, don’t be shy to inform to me or Mr. Semi,” the man said politely.

“Yes, I will,” Suga gave the man a small smile before walked to a group of kids who was busy playing with some blocks. “Hello, kids,” his sudden appearance shocked the kids, making them stop playing. “My name is Sugawara Koushi and I’m here to,”

“To play with us?”

“You are the one Grand Ukai says to wait for?”

“You’re are pretty, Koushi-chan,”

Suga blushed a little to hear that compliment. He rubbed a spot on his cheek. He always do that whenever he is nervous or not sure what to reply. “I think you can say that,”

The kids looked at each other. Smiles curved on their tiny mouths

“Koushi-kun, let’s play robot,”

“No, let’s play some blocks!”

“Koushi-chan needs to attend our tea party,”

“Let’s play soccer!”

 

Suga really loved kids. He really do because he is used to look after some of his mother’s friends’ children. Changing diapers, putting them to sleep and making milk were not a problem for him. 

The kids were playing with him as they didn’t realize the time was ticking so fast. He could recognized some kids even he just been there only for a few hours. He didn’t know why but a boy with striking orange hair always stole his attention during the play. The kid was very thin and he was also one of the shortest among the kids. Suga could tell the kid was very close with another two boys. The boy is a type very hype kid, yet he didn’t come to Suga though. Suga assumed the kid was shy.

When the kids were called for lunch, Suga finally noticed the time. It’s already lunch time. The kids were running to get lunch. The kids were very ravenous after playing for hours with Suga. Suga remained where he was, on the floor. He didn’t even plan to go away from the spot. He only watched the kids enjoyed their very simple lunch.

“Sugawara-san?” he felt someone tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and saw the orange haired boy.

“Yes?”

“Um… are the one who Grand Ukai always talks about?” the boy asked Suga with sparkling eyes.

“Hm? About what?” Suga had really no idea about the talk. The kids kept mentioning it, but what it is? He was very curious.

“About an angel who will come and save us from here,” the boy said sincerely. Suga flicked, shocking to hear that from the boy. Angel?

“Hinata, you shouldn’t late for lunch,” the old man came towards us

“Grand Ukai!”

“It’s not good to skip meal. Go now,” the boy called Hinata nodded slowly and ran to others.

“What does he mean by angel?” Suga stood up on his heels. It’s rude to talk to older man when he is sitting. Grand Ukai remained.

“Angel? Some stories with some plot twists. The kids believe there will an angel who will take them out from orphanage which means their future family. The kids may look happy to be here, playing with each other. But believe me they still need love from a person called angel or the parents. Even though the person on duty couldn’t give them 100% affections like parents give. Our system is very strict but it is for the children’s future and good. We want someone who responsible enough to take care of them,” Grand Ukai looked at the kids like they’re the purest angels on the earth. “We couldn’t save this orphanage. This orphanage is going to shut down,”

“Why you want to close it?”

“As what you can see, this is a very old building. We’ve seen the kids come and go. It’s very sad to see that. It’s end of their life here but new start for them to spread their wing. We also lack of sponsor, making everything harder to life here,” Grand Ukai’s words very meaningful to Suga. He agreed everything the old man said. Yes, maybe this is the best decision.

 

He waved to the kids, at the same time the kids also waved back to him. He had so much fun. He learnt a lot from the kids and also Grand Ukai.

“So, do you have someone in mind?” Semi asked his cousin when both of them settled inside the vehicle. Suga wore the seatbelt but he didn’t immediately answer the latter’s question. His cousin started the engine before drove off from the orphanage compound. He looked back, taking a last glance of the orphanage. He saw the little sun waved at him with very wide smile.

“Yes and I won’t regret my decision,” he said confidently.

 

“Grand Ukai, where are we going?” the little sun, Hinata asked the orphanage’s owner. The old man didn’t say much, only replied Please be patient, hm? The answer didn’t please the boy but he only shut his mouth up.

Then, both of them entered a coffee shop.

“Welcome to-Hinata!” Suga stopped from doing his thing. He was cleaning the counter after a customer accidently spilled coffee. He wiped his hand and walked to the Grand Ukai and Hinata. He kneeled in front of the kid and smiled brightly. “How are you, Hinata?” his smile was beautiful and angelic. It’s not a surprise if you’re attached to him. His silky silver hair, gorgeous brown eyes, sweet smiles and the most important feature was his beauty mark under his left eyes. No matter what gender you are, you will find Suga as an attractive person

“I’m fine, Sugawara-san. I wake up so early because Grand Ukai said he want take me somewhere and I’m here. Sugawara-san, do you work here?” the energetic child kept blabbering making Suga smiled at the cute boy

“Yes, i work here. Do you some juice, Hinata?” the boy nodded with sparkling eyes. “Okay. Ukai-san, do you want some coffee too?”

“Yes, please,”

 

Their coffee shop served juice in case there some mothers come with their children. Any types of juices are kept in the fridge with some candies. Suga spent more time than usual at the table to play with babies or kids. Kids laughter are music into his ears.

Suga put a glass of orange juice and a plate of Japanese traditional cookies on the counter. Hinata’s eyes full of star, shining brightly when he saw the snack

“Thank you for the food,” Hinata ravenously eating the cookies and the juice. Some sucking sounds and cracking sound filled the semi-empty café. Suga smiled, it’s a pleasure for him to see smiles from the boy.

“So, Ukai-san, what made you come to my café today?”

“I don’t want to make you waiting and suspense. I’ve approved your requirement,” Ukai’s wrinkled eyes curved into crescent shape. Suga’s brown eyes popped, his jaw dropped   
and his heart was beating so fast. His requirement had accepted! His requirement to make Hinata as his foster son. His dream finally achieved. 

“Thank you very much,” Suga bowed 90° to Grand Ukai. He was very glad and happy at the same time. Grand Ukai was shocked to see Suga’s unexpected action. Hinata looked at Suga with confusion.

“You don’t have to bow,” Grand Ukai tried to stop Suga from keep bowing. It was making the scene so awkward. Some customers’ attention were on Suga bowing to Grand Ukai. The workers also couldn’t even do anything to stop their boss.

“I can’t help but bow. I’m so happy right now. Thank you so much, Ukai-san,” a tear dropped from Suga’s cheek. Making everybody shocked at the silver haired male behaviour.

“Suga-san!!”

“Eh?! I’m sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and also my first fic in Haikyuu fandom. Horray! i hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
